


Untamed Cat boy sex special

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sex, cat boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Here's the sexual thing.
Relationships: Song Lan/Xue Yang/Xiao Xingchen
Kudos: 5





	Untamed Cat boy sex special

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cat boy was lazing around the house in cat form, ears twitching and tail moving lazily. He squeaked when he was picked up by one of his two boyfriends, or rather lovers. They'd only had sex a couple times, but he was happy all those times and even now. He purred and rubbed his cheek on the white clad man's chin, causing A-Chen to laugh a little. He looked up when they entered the bedroom, seeing A-Lan was already there and waiting for them. A-Chen dumped the cat onto the bed, the cat huffing then traipsing over to A-Lan. The man picked him up and held him a moment, just staring down at the black cat. He then put him down again, and said "Turn back," meaning turn back to humanoid form. 

He did as his tall, tall lover told him to, and they began to strip him of his clothes then. He purred as someone pet his ears, then they began to prepare him, or rather A-Lan did. He then slipped into him, and began to move after a moment, then A-Chen began to put fingers in after a bit. Once he was stretched more, A-Chen put his dick in too and they fucked him together. Soon, he was a crying and moaning mess, clenching around them both and cumming. This tipped them over the edge, and they both came as well. His toes curled as he laid there, sandwiched between the two tall human men of course. After awhile, they slipped out of him and A-Lan went to get a wet cloth to wipe them all, then took the sheets.

They put new sheets on, clothed, picked him up and took him to watch tv.

End

X


End file.
